


A Sweet Mixture of Pleaure and Love

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [16]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. I did wrote part of this a very long time ago, and if you follow me on tumblr, you might have seen the edit I did. Now, I have finally finished.</p></blockquote>





	A Sweet Mixture of Pleaure and Love

She was unaware that he had entered the nursery. With Ned in her arms, Anne danced back and forward as she tried to calm her crying infant son. Her voice was high and funny as she hushed him rubbing her forehead against his little forehead. Mesmerised by the sight, Richard took a sit as he admired his wife and son

He was glad that he could see them like that. Anne was lost in her son. She was truly a devoted mother and also a wife, but the way she gave her love and attention to their son was different. It was unique. He knew that love could fade. He knew that if something happened, Anne could lose her trust and love to him. But as he sat there, in silent and in a corner, he realized that her love for Ned was bigger than the love she could ever feel even for herself or himself, or anyone; and Richard was okay with that.

For him, it will always suffice to see her like thus. And it also made him want to laugh. As a child, she had the ability to make voices, convincing voices while she read fairy tales. She was using her talent and had Ned on a spell. The infant looked at his mother, his big dark green eyes focused on hers. Richard wondered what was going through his son’s mind. Did he wondered the reason why his mother spoke to him in such way? Or was he truly enjoying it?

“. . . and then the courageous knight Ned, he slayed the dragon with a swift movement of his sword. Gleefully Ned, the damsel exclaimed, “ _Oh my! You do not know the years I have been kept here my brave knight! How may I ever repay you?_ ”

Richard knew very well the tale that Anne was narrating. He could recite it in his sleep. As kids, she used to constantly act it out along with Francis, and her sister Bella. Francis was the dragon, while he was the brave knight and Bella was the dragon’s mistress.

Richard couldn’t help it but to chuckle, alerting her of his presence in the nursery.

Anne turned around and saw him. She felt embarrased. Though there was plenty of trust between them, it was one of those things that reminded the lady of her childhood. The childhood in which she met him, and when her feelings towards him were more than obvious.

“Oh do not tease me.” Anne said as she placed Ned on his cradle. Richard stood up from his seat and walked towards her while biting his lips in order not to laugh.

“Should I summon Francis?” Richard asked.

“What for?” Anne asked.

“So we can reenact that little show of yours. Pray Mary that I still remember my lines.”

With her feather fan, Anne playfully hit him in the arm.

“I remember very well that you Gloucester, were very eager. I also remember that you used your royal blood to claim the role of the knight, while poor Francis had to be the dragon.”

“And you would give your apple pastries to Bella so you could give life to the damsel in distress.” Richard smiled as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, “We are cut from the same cloth, Duchess.”

Naughty was the only way that Anne could describe Richard’s behaviour. He had bitten and then sucked her earlobe before whispering for them to go to their chamber, and leave a havoc to the servants to clean.

“It is the middle of the day.” Anne pointed out.

“I have never given myself to you during daylight.” Richard said, “It is always when the moonlights falls upon us. I reckon that the sunlight will make you look lovelier than you already do.”

“You make everyone think that you are so pious, but you are the opposite. You are the very devil in disguise.”

“If you were me, you would be able to understand.” Richard said while his eyes laid on Ned who had started smiling when he saw him. “See Anne, Ned agrees.” Richard said before asking Ned, “Son, would you like very much that your Mother and I go to bed, make love so that you could have a little lady sister or a little lord brother?” Richard asked in a high voice, similar to the one that Anne had used when she was not aware of his presence in the nursery. "Maybe a little sister, so you and John can protect her, and Katherine to spoil. What do you say Ned? Do you like that?"

“Richard!” Anne gasped.

“He is an infant, Anne. He does not understand.” Richard laughed before kissing her, “Nurse!”

“Richard hush!”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Richard yelled impatiently, “Where is that damn nurse when she is truly needed! _Nurse Joan_!”

The nurse, who had been having her midday supper, came to the nursery with a little bit of bread crumbs in her lips and her hands smelling like pork.

“M’lord!” The Nurse curtsied, “M’lady!”

“Stay with the Little Lord, for I am kidnapping the duchess for the rest of the evening. Send word for our suppers to be served in our chambers and send word to Lovell to take my place in today’s feast. Tell him also Joan that having to listen to that embassador is my way to repay him from stealing that boar from me last time we went hunting.”

 

* * *

 

It was weird for Anne to be allowed to run through the halls while having Richard holding her so tight. His manhood, almost taking looking for refuge in her while still clothed. It was not very long ago that her Father was the Lord of the Castle, and her Mother the Lady, while she was just the Lady Anne, youngest daughter of the Castle of Middleham.

She now realized the pleasure it gave her not to be able to sneak around, praying Mary not to be seen while she, back then sneaked around to please Richard, and Herself with some kisses or modest touchings.

While entering the bedchamber, some items where indeed knocked off their place. A vase, some flowers, and their clothing, all over. It was like a trail. Richard’s boots, Anne’s sandals, her stockings, undergarments and Richard’s trousers and his socks.

Looking at his body, Anne smiled.

She had learned to enjoy the feeling of a man’s body. During her first marriage she had not. But there was also no love in that first one.

In this Anne one, Anne always felt so eager to see him excited, his body longing for hers an with her hand, she took him and started to stroke him.

Richard’s knees trembled, gasping with a smile for air and also strength.

Anne laughed before Richard took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles and then her fingers. 

“You are very lovely my dear.” Richard said as he pulled the lace of her shift. He leaned towards her to kiss her neck while simultaneously pushed down her shift, revealing her modest body. 

“I never want to lose you.” Anne moaned while having his lips one her neck. “I love you way too much.”

Pushing her to the bed, Richard whispered that he had no intentions of never losing her also. That their union was something that would go on eve after their death, an eternal bond.

Anne liked that. She loved him too much to ever let him go, even in the afterlife, “We’ll await in the afterlife together.” Richard joked.

“Oh stop the talk of death and future and concentrate in now, our present.” Anne sighed, “I want to feel my husband’s lips on me.”

“Have I made your neck numb?”

“No.” Anne said, “I just want your lips to be all over me.”

“Your back, your belly, legs, thighs. Inner thighs?”Richard asked with a smirk, “Because I very much like kissing you there, and how you squirm.”

“Oh you are bad.” Anne sighed, “And naughty.

“Am I?” Richard asked as he turned her over, her chest to rest on the bed, and her back to him. “And are you not?”

Anne felt his lips leave a traildown from her neck all the way to her lower back, before he turned her over, going up to her neck.

He went down to her breasts, which he gently sucked on. Feeling her fingers run through his hair, Richard was more than encouraged to continue traveling south where he kissed her belly button.

Memories from her pregnancy came to Anne. Having him in her stomach reminded him of how he used to talk to their Edward, telling him how much he was loved, and that if he was a girl instead, he would be just as welcomed. 

Richard saw her stretch marks there. Anne had a small frame, and Edward happened a big belly while she was with child, and it took a toll on her skin. He kissed each one of them. He knew that at times she would feel self conscious since it made her look different from what she used to be before. Everytime they were together, he would do the same. Anne had now gotten used to it, and will instead lie back and enjoy her husband’s attention while playing with his dark curls.

He started kissing her legs. He ran his fingers in the valley of her hips while moving with his lips to her thighs.

In pure pleasure, Anne jumped when she felt his lips inside her thighs in where he stayed for a few moments until he realised that she was arching her back and holding tighter his hair in her hands.

Feeling this, Richard went up to her, and began to kiss her. Oh those sweet lips of her. They were velvety and always had an essence of peppermint in them from the oil she used to maintain them smooth.

“Take your shirt off.” Anne said as she touched it between kisses.

And he did, and he only parted his lips from hers to remove his shirt from his neck.

The skin on skin contact was unique.

Heavenly.

It was _too_ good.

The warmth. 

The sparks. 

The smiles between kisses. 

The feeling of a rough hand had under a smooth skin.

The feeling it was too good.

Anne remembered, from lectures in during her childhood that of flesh pleasures were sinful. Even when united under the holy sanctity of matrimony. 

Her thoughts when interrupted when the first wave of pleasure came to her when he first entered her. It was soft, gentle, but it was filled with an intense feeling of lust laced with love, the need to be together and the safe feeling that it brought being together.

Richard was out of breath. 

With each trust that he gave, he felt himself going weaker. 

No strength to hold onto, but it was too good to stop. 

He buried his head in the curve of her neck while kissed her.  Anne felt his heavy arm take a hold of the wooden headboard and at the same time, she was well aware that her pleasure was almost there. The previous teasing of his kisses, the kisses in her neck, back, belly and what he did in her thighs had made her overly excited with anticipation with what awaited.

The first one to feel pleasure was her. 

She sensed a throbbing wave that made him collapse on top of her.

They both gasped for air. 

The heavy breathing on each other’s neck had made them sweat, and the sun made their skins glisten in the light

Still recovering, Richard rolled over to the other side, making Anne feel the breeze of summer on her sweaty skin

“I should tell my servants to put this furs away.” Anne breathed, “They are too hot for summer.”

“They are perfect for summer.” Richard gasped as Anne stood up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Cider.” Anne smiled. “You have left me thirsty.”

Like a school boy, Richard grinned as he watched the wife, partly covered by a bed sheet.

“Do you remember your days at St. Martin?” Richard asked her.

“Of course I do.” Anne said from across the room. “I remember them very well. Why do you ask?” 

“You were so shy back then when it came to our love making. You are now a . . .” He chuckled.

“I am what now?” Anne said turning around to face him while holding two glasses to drink from. “I am a what now, Richard.”

He began to laugh. 

Placing the jar in the table that she had moved to the side of the bed, Anne climbed back into the bed and asked him again, “I am what now.”

“You are no longer shy at all.” He smiled while pulling her closer to him.

“Well!” Anne sighed, “We have been married for three years. I have given birth two a beautiful son. I have been a very good mother to Johnny and Katherine, like if they had come from me. I am no longer a girl, Richard. I am a woman. I am a woman, a mother, a wife.”

“A duchess?”

“ _Your_ Royal Duchess.” Anne said as she removed the bed sheet from her chest, “Your wife, the mother of your child.”

“Oh you are a vixen.” Richard said when she saw her breasts.

He took her right breast in his hand and caressed it.

“It is strange, isn’t?” Richard asked, “How you awake this crazy passion in me?”

“And you in me.” Anne said pressing her lips into his. "It is reciprocal."

 “You know that when we married we were clear on both of our intentions. Yes, there was love,” Richard started “but your urgent necessity, Anne, to have your inheritance save from my brother of Clarence’s claws urged our nuptials, hence our elopement.”

“I don’t understand what you are trying to say.” Anne said.

“We mixed business with pleasure, Anne. And never would I had thought that such sweet mixture could have turned out into what we have now. I mean, it did not turned out well for my brother the King. He married Elizabeth for love, yes. I know that and I will always respect that. But it went downhill for him. Yet for us my love, it has turned out well. Heavenly, I might dare to say.”

“Well, Richard. We met when we were children. You were my loyal playmate, and royal too if I might add."

"Funny." Richard laughed.

"And we grew together you know. It helped. We saw each other every day. You ran after me, I ran after you.” Anne said making her husband blush, “The seed was planted. It was nurtured with love, lots of love, affection, tenderness. But when you went away, the poor little flower that we were began to ache and long for what we experienced, for each other. Father might as well been called the Matchmaker for he took us and made sure that we loved each other.”

“I do love you.” Richard clarified to her, “I did love you the same as I did back then. I also loved my brother.”

“I know.” Anne said, “Loyaulté me Lie.”

“Loyaulte me Lie.” Richard gasped, “And the same applies to you now. I am loyal to you.”

“I have never questioned your loyalty.”

“I know that. I just like to remember it. Say it aloud. Never take it for granted. Never take you for granted.”

“Are we not the lucky ones then?” Anne asked.

“No. _We, Anne, we_ are the blessed ones.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I did wrote part of this a very long time ago, and if you follow me on tumblr, you might have seen the edit I did. Now, I have finally finished.


End file.
